Anger Managment
by LaSpirit
Summary: Some one in this story has to take Anger Managment classes with none other than Professor Severus Snape. Read to find out who it is.
1. Chapter 1

1**Anger Management: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, I only own the plot. Enjoy! **

It was a cold Saturday morning as Severus sat in Dumbledore's office. He could scarcely believe the words he was hearing.

"We've come to the decision, Severus, that you may keep you job if...You take anger management classes, taught by myself." Dumbledore's voice was calm. To calm.

"Why, do I have to take Anger Management, what about that insufferable little know-it-all.?" Snape could not believe that she was not even getting punished.

"Oh, she'll be taking the classes with you as well. If you two wish to remain at this school you will need to complete the classes and pass." Snape couldn't believe it Dumbledore was actually smiling.

"But..." Severus did not have time to finish his sentence for he was interrupted by Minerva.

"You will finish this class through out the school year until you two have learned to control you temper."

There was complete silence as Severus stormed out of the office.

**Earlier That Week:**

"_Where are you off to at this hour Miss Granger? Of to snog Potter in the nearest corner?" Snape sneered knowing that he had hit a nerve_

"_No, Professor it's not like that at all.?" Hermione tried to explain_

"_Oh, well, by all means, enlighten me Mrs. Potter." Snape knew she hated being called that. He had actually witnessed her hex a first year over it. _

"_I was just going to talk to Professor Dumbledore, family problems." Hermione's voice was slightly shaky. _

"_A likely excuse Mrs. Potter, I believe that you are beginning to strut around the castle just like you dear Mr. Potter. How on earth did he manage to rub off on you?" Snape had done it._

"Stop calling me Mrs. Potter! And we do not strut!" Hermione had finally done it. She had yelled at a teacher, and not just any teacher, Snape.

"Why you little..."

"Little what sir? Whore, bitch. God knows that I've been called worse at this idiotic excuse for a school." Hermione had begun to curse underneath her breath.

"You will not speak to me in that tone Miss Granger!" Snape was livid.

"I will speak however I wish!" And with that Hermione had thrown a curse at him, and he threw one back, so on so forth. At this pont no one remembered who had started it or why. All they knew was that a teacher was hexing a student, and vise versa. Neither one of them noticed Remus Lupin, the new Charms teacher show up. "Cease this fighting!" He said with a great roar. It surprisingly worked. "Now I don't care witch one of you started it, but I am surprised at you both. You Hermione, Head Girl. And You Severus a Teacher? Poor role models, now up to the Headmasters office at once. He will sort this whole thing out."

And that is how Hermione Granger had ended up in the Headmasters office, thought not for the same reasons that she had originally went.

**A.N: Well review and tell me what you think, If you like it there will be more. **


	2. Chapter 2

1**A.N: Hermione is being called Mrs. Potter because her and Harry are going out. She does not like being called Mrs. Potter because if she ever gets married she want's to keep her maiden name. Well a guess that that clears up some questions my reviewers had. Thanks everyone, and please continue to review. **

Chapter Two: Two Weeks

"I can't believe that in arrogant man. I Actually have to take Anger Management classes with Snape." Hermione, after coming back from Dumbledore's office, was now venting to Ron and Harry about her situation.

"Actually, Anger Management classes for you Hermione, especially during newts, and exams, are probably a really good idea." Ron snickered from his place on the arm chair as Hermione paced in front of the fireplace.

"Oh, shut it Ronald. That's not the point, the point is that Snape should be out of a job right now and I should be packing my bags, I swear that Dumbledore is of his rocker." Hermione was still pacing.

"We've been at Hogwart's for how long Hermione, and your just now figuring this out. I t thought you were supposed to be the smart one." Ron loved playing on Hermione's nerves like he was. But he did not expect what happened next.

Hermione turned around, drew her wand and yelled, "Stupefy!"

Harry was completely dumbfounded by the whole situation. So, "Hermione when is you first class?"

"In and hour, why?"

"Good, the sooner the better."

222

As Hermione maid her way to Dumbledore's office she ran into Snape.

"Watch were your going Granger." with that he strode past the gargoyles and into Dumbledores office.

"Ah, Miss Granger, Severus, on time as always. Now you are here because some one, or both of you lost your temper. By the end of the year you will learn how to control. Now reach under neath you seats. Inside this bag are, a stress ball, very useful, a daily planner, the more orginzed you are the better. A Slytherin and Gryffindor journal, throughout this class you will have to keep a journal of you feelings towards one another, do not lie, I will know if you are telling the truth. And finally handcuffs." Dumbledore smirked as he said the last object.

Severus and Hermione both looked a little skeptical.

"The handcuffs are part of you first task, so to speak. For one week Severus, you will be handcuffed to Hermione. Your classes will be substituted, and you will have to follow Miss Granger everywhere. You will even have to sleep in the same room. Of course the handcuffs will come off when one of you gets into the shower, but the other person may not leave the bedroom. Trust me, you will not be able to get away from these handcuffs for I have placed powerful curses on them, and I am the only one who can remove them. Now, Hermione for one week you will follow Severus around. You will stand at the front of his classes with him and watch him teach his classes. If either one of you stays up late to do something, wether it be to grade paper or to prepare for a test, the other will stay up with you. Now without further waiting."

And before Hermione or Snape could say anything, the handcuff's had been slapped onto there wrist's.

"Oh, and I will be taking your wands until now and the end of the two weeks." And with that all done Albus began to go through his mail, a huge grin on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

1

**A.N: Thank you to all the wonderful people who have reviewed my story. This was actually just a side story and I did not think that it would be this popular. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it should be a bit longer than the other's, I'm not the best at writing long chapters. If anyone wants to help right, or has any suggestions as to the pranks that Hermione and Snape will pull on each other in the next two weeks, please email me. Thanks Again, and keep on reviewing. **

**Special Thanks to the following for reviewing: **

**beth0482, Bronwyn, Megan Consoer, WickedPunk-Angel, Crescentstara DarkAngelic BladezJoani-the-unique-beingKatie and Rosabella, lily of the valley,snapedreamer, evilmastermind666PolskaDepresja**

Chapter Three: The First Night

As Snape stormed out of Dumbledore's office, Hermione had to do everything that she could to keep up with his long strides. She new that Snape was furious. Hell, she was to. But that was no reason to take it out on her.

"Sir, could you please slow down?"

"Why that little..." Snape did what he always did when he was angry, he mumbled.

"Sir,..." He still apparently had not heard Hermione. So, she did the only thing to do in this situation. She took the arms that had the handcuffs on them and pulled on them really hard. Snape had landed with a loud thud on the dungeon's floor. But unfortunately Hermione had not thought that far ahead and, went tumbling down on top of him.

"MISS GRANGER! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? 50 pts. FROM GRYFINDOR!" Snape bellowed as he pushed her of off the top of him. But he had not pushed her off of him soon enough for the classes had been let at and students started flooding into the hallway, mouths agape. Ron and Harry had come out of the nearest classroom and was laughing until they noticed the handcuffs.

"Hermione, what the hell...he's a teacher for crying out loud. And what about us?." Harry was shocked that his friend would do such a thing.

"Are you really that desperate Hermione, is Harry really that bad?" Malfoy said this with a smirk, and several of the students nearby laughed at this.

"Harry, Ron, this is not how this looks. Would you please let me explain?"

"I think the whole school would love an explanation mudblood." As Malfoy said this Several of the people there turned on him, including Snape.

"20 pts. From Slytherine, Mr. Malfoy, for speaking that way in my presence, and detention tonight. Really I thought that you had more class than that." Everyone was shocked that Snape had actually taken points from his own house. "Potter, Weasley, I think it would be best if we finished this conversation in my office." With that, both Hermione and Professor Snape stormed off in a billow of black, quickly followed by Ron and Harry.

333

"Now, as the both of you know, Miss Granger and Myself got into a fight, the Headmaster thought that it would be fit, as punishment, for the both of us to take Anger Management Classes together. Well for our first task we have to walk around for a two weeks wearing these handcuffs. For one week Miss Granger has to follow me around and see what I have to put up with on a normal basis, and I have to do the same for Miss Granger the following week." Snape said the last part with a sneer.

"The man is bloody brilliant." Ron sounded amazed.

"Really Mr. Weasley? I thought that the Headmaster was probably going insane when he assigned this task." The room filled with laughter, and amazement. Nobody could believe that they were having a civil conversation with their dreaded potions master.

"I must worn you Sir, If you lay one hand or finger on Hermione, that she does not approve of, or if you hurt her in any way, it will not be a good day in your world." Harry said this all with an edge to his voice.

"Is that a threat Mr. Potter?" Snape was now trying to move over Harry, but it was not working out to well because Harry was now almost as tall as he was and he made eye contact with Snape.

"No just a friendly warning."

333

As Harry and Ron left, Snape and Hermione decided to head to the Great Hall for dinner. As they walked in together they were well aware of the looks that they received as they walked, stride for stride, toward the Head Table. Hermione noticed that there was already an extra chair there.

As they sat down and began to eat, they noticed a problem. As they began to drink their pumpkin juice they bumped elbows and knocked the glasses out of each others hands. They both stared at each other and amazingly, they started laughing. The entire hall stared dumbfound, Snape was laughing? As everyone began to eat again Snape finally spoke up.

"Miss Granger, are you right handed?" He looked at her skeptically.

"Yes Sir. And are you left handed?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Any suggestions on how we are going to get through a meal without killing each other?" Snape did not know what else to do, other than to be civil to the girl, after all he was going to be stuck with her for at least two weeks. He might as well learn to cope with it.

"Actually Professor, I do. You can take the first bight; I will take the second bight. We will just switch back and forth until one of us is finished eating." Hermione said this all a little doubtingly. Finally both of them were finished and they left the great hall.

"Professor we need to go by the Gryffindor tower so that I can get my books and some other supplies for the following week."

"Very well Miss Granger."

"Sir, if we are going to be spending two weeks together you might as well call me Hermione."

"Very well, and you shall call me Severus."

333

"Everyone better be dressed, there is a Professor coming in." Hermione announced as they made there way into the girls dormitories. She went to the other side of the room were there was a door. Hoping that none of the other girls would stop her and ask her what she was doing taking a Professor into her room. No such luck.

"Hermione what is he doing here?" Ginny asked and she sounded awed that Hermione was actually able to get a teacher to come into the girls room.

"Watch your mouth around me Miss Weasly. I am here after all, I'm not deaf." Snape sneered.

"Yes, Sir." She went to go and sit on her bed with the other girls.

Hermione and Snape finally made it to Head Girls room. Hermione's room was amazing. Snape noticed that she had a picture of a blonde haired guy dressed as an elf. Another sandy blonde guy dressed in only his boxers and four other posters of dark haired guys.

"Who are all of those men? Your many lovers?" Severus asked this as they made there way around the room collecting some of Hermione's many things, including a very large duffle bag. "And how long are you planning on staying In my apartment? I've stayed at a friends house the entire summer and didn't need a duffle bag that large."

"Those, are only some of the hottest men in muggle television. The guy with the really long hair is Orlando Bloom, the other blonde is Matthew Mcconaughey. The pirate is Johny Depp, The Phantom is Gerard Butler, the guy on the white horse and in the sexy white shirt is Patrick Wilson, in my opinion he is the best looking out of all of them. The other guy in the red and white Hockey uniform is Ricci. He plays for the Arizona Hockey Team in the America's. Hockey is the best sport, I like it so much better then quiditch. And the reason that I need such a large duffle bag is that I need to take some books with me and women pack more than men do." As Hermione said all of this she had already filled up half of the duffle bag with books and then she began on clothes and toiletries. Snape was already breathless.

333

They finally made there way to Snape dungeons. When they got there Hermione was absolutely speechless. She thought that his apartment would be done in mostly green but she was wrong. His living room, Dining room and kitchen was done in black and silver. His carpet was solid raven black, and he had some silver carpet. The walls were painted silver with black trimmings. In the living room there was to black couches and a silver recliner, and in the middle there was a round glass table. In front of all of this there was a gigantic fireplace. Of to the right of the living room there was two doors.

"The door on the right is my room and the door on the left is my room." Severus said this quietly for he could tell that she was taking in the atmosphere.

Off to the left there were two more doors.

"Those doors lead to the Library and My study. They have a door that connects the two of them, as does my bedroom and bathroom."

"May we go and see you library Severus, you know how much I like books." Hermione still could not get over the living room.

As they started to walk into the library he instructed her to close her eyes. She did as she was told and she was led through the doors. She suddenly felt the warmth of light wash over her.

"Can, I open them?"

"No, not yet."

She felt another burst of light

"Now can I open them?"

"Alright, Now you can open them."

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and saw the most beautiful library that they had ever seen. There were books everywhere. They were staked as high as the ceiling, and the ceiling had to be more than a couple hundred feet high. There were at least five spiral staircases leading up to each floor that just had more books. There were two walls in the room that did not have in books, but instead they were glass, and you could see the sunset through one of them. **(A.N: just imagine the library from Beauty and the Beast. That is were I got the description and the last scene from.)** Severus saw here eyes widen in appreciation.

"Are these all books on the wizarding world?" Hermione voice could not hide its amazement.

"No. I have some of the rarest books ever, whether it be muggle or magical. You may have access to this library any time you want, even after this stupid class is over with."

"Severus! Thank you!" She turned around and gave him a hug, which surprised him.

"You're welcome. We best start getting ready for bed. I wake up at five to get ready for classes."

333

Severus lay in bed in his boxers, silver, while he waited for Hermione to get done changing and brushing. She came out of the bathroom wearing only a flannel nightgown. It was the perfect length, and it showed off her radiant legs. Suddenly she screamed and the next thing that Severus new, she had come flying across the room and landed on top of him.

"Sorry, guess the spell does not like it if we are too far away from each other, even if I am just coming out of the bathroom."

Soon the two were tossing and turning trying to get comfortable.

"Here why don't I just..." and before Severus knew it he was laying on his left side with her arm wrapped around him.

"Miss Granger! What are you doing?" He had started to jump out of bed, but her hand stopped him.

"Well that position is the only way that either of us is going to get any sleep." Hermione said this in her very practical way.

"I suppose that your right."

Severus last thought that night as he closed his eyes were, _I surprisingly do not mind Hermione's arms wrapped around me. _

They both slowly fell to sleep in a peaceful bliss.

**A.N: So what did you think about the chapter. I know that Snape is out of Character, but trust me, after all I am the authoress, the snide remarks are coming up, just wait until the classes begin. Has anyone seen the movie Two For The Money? It is really good , If you haven't watched it you should. **

Return to Top


	4. Chapter 4

1**(A.N:) Hello Everyone! After a long absence the next chapter is finally posted. I hope that you all enjoy It and are having a great summer. PLEASE REVIEW! Then you will get a knew chapter. It may take a while because I have three other stories that have to updated, but they will hopefully be up within a month. But, then again, that depends on the reveiw's. Now, does anybody remember where we were with Severus and Hermione...?**

Chapter Four: A Child of Love

Hermione's eyes fluttered open as she slowly took in her surroundings. It took a moment to realize where she was but she slowly began to remember the happenings of the day before. As she looked around she noticed it was still dark outside and the moon was in the middle of the sky. _'That's funny I wonder what woke me up, after all, I'm not a light sleeper.'_ As she thought this the answer came to her in a deep and silky voice. "Aw...look at the cute little couple." Severus bolted upright out of his bed, forgetting that he only had boxers and the handcuffs on. He nearly pulled his arm out of its socket trying to get up. He surveyed the room, knowing full well that only someone extremely powerful could have invaded his room. And then he spotted him in the shadows of the fireplace. "Lucius Malfoy. Haven't you any consideration for a mans privacy?"

"A man, yes. A pedophile, no." Lucius slowly came out of the shadows and sat in the armchair as he watched the two throw on some robes.

Severus groaned, and Hermione started to protest but Severus cut her off "This is not how it looks Lucius. Miss Granger and I got into a fight in the hallways a couple of nights ago and Dumbledore, seemed that it was fit punishment to put us both into Anger management classes together. This is our first task." Severus said as he indicated the handcuffs. "Now, why are you here?"

"I have come to speak openly Severus. I have a preposition for Miss Granger, but I first have to explain the situation to her, that is, if she will even listen." As Lucius said this he wouldn't make any eye contact with them and Hermione noticed that he was unusually pail. She made her way to the arm chair opposite of him while Severus conjured up another one.

"All right, I'm listening."

"Severus, I must ask for no interruptions from you during this discussion." This was the first time that Lucius had ever asked anything from Severus.

"Alright."

"Now, Miss Granger, am I correct in assuming that you know of mine and Severus' position with the Dark Lord? Good. Well not everyone does. And seeing as how Severus trust's me enough to listen to me and to not reveal to the entire world that I am a Death Eater, I am hoping that you will do the same." Lucius awaited her answer.

"I am not making any promise's Lucius, but I will try. The situation must be dire for you to come to me, a common muggle, with a proposition." Hermione shifted uncomfterbly in her chair.

"It is Miss Granger. My family life is in danger."

"I don't understand how I will be able to help?" Hermione was completely puzzled by the whole thing.

"You will, if you allow me to explain. Exactly eight months and three days ago, my wife and I discovered that she was expecting another child. This came as a complete shock to us and we feared for our child's life, seeing as how I was in high ranks with the Dark Lord. We both came to realize that if the Dark Lord found out that I was having another child, he would end up obtaining this child once he or she was born and use it to manipulate me into doing whatever he wished. My wife and I both decided that we were to keep this child a secret from everyone, even Draco. We would use spells to transifgure her body, during the nine months and after the birth we would ask someone we trusted to care for the child until after the war. Well last night my wife had a beautiful, 5lbs. Baby girl. We have named her Esperanza Morgan Malfoy."

There was complete silence as Severus conjured up drinks for everyone.

Realization dawned on Hermione. "So you want me to care for her...Why?"

"Because Miss Granger, I am told that you are the brightest witch of your age, and I believe that you are quite capable of protecting my daughter, should anything happen. Now before you say no, let me explain what the procedure would be. My daughter would come here to live with you for the remainder of the school year, I understand that this is your last year? Good. Her name would be changed to Esperanza Morgan Granger. I understand that many rumors would go around but we could always say that she was your niece, and that her parents died leaving her to be her guardian..."

"NO." Hermione said in an extremely calm voice.

"Please, hear me out."

"You didn't let me finish, I said no, If I am to care for Her than she will be my daughter. I understand the rumors that will go around, but I am sure that if I asked Ron, he would marry me in an instant, after all, the girl will need a mother as well."

"But, you don't understand, we plan to take her back. After the war is over we want to finish raising her." Lucius had slowly risen from the chair and was standing next to the fireplace.

"I understood perfectly. But what if this damned war never ends? What if she looses her real parents? She will at least be able to have a mother and father after the war. If your family does survive the war than you can still be a part of her family, but only as her godparents." Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes after she had said everything. There was silence for a long time after that, and it was everything that Severus could do to stay quite, after all, he had something that he needed to say as well.

Lucius finally spoke. "After Hogwarts, we will be moving you, the baby, and Weasly, to Prague, Italy, where you will have a house and land with plenty of money, and everything that you or Lucia could every want."

"No." Everyone was shocked by the interruption for this time, it was not Hermione who had spoken, but Severus.

"What do you mean No Severus. She will of course be well protected within the castle at Prague."

"I mean, No Weasly. If anyone is to be with her and to protect her as a husband should be, it will be me. If she wishes she can divorce me after the war. But it is in the child's best interest for her to marry me, because who else know the Dark Lord best." Severus, waited for a protest but none came.

"But I thought that you two detested one another?" Lucius said as he stood up.

"We do not always get along, but it is simply our personality's clashing. You know what they say 'opposites attract'." Severus said this as he stood as well.

"So are you saying that you actually care for Miss Granger?" Malfoy said with a teasing smirk on his face.

"I would not be willing to marry her if I did not care for her at least a little bit." Severus looked into Hermione's honey brown eyes and she gave him a blushing smile.

Hermione spoke for the first time in ages, while still looking into Severus's soul, "When will we get to meet our daughter?"

"Later this morning after you have spoken with Dumbledore about the situation, and after the wedding. I will be here with her around eleven tomorrow night."

"Wait, we have to get married tomorrow night? What about my parents? I have to get them here somehow. They will probably disown me when they find out that I have had a child and I am planning on eloping, but they still need to know!"

"Simple, members of the Order can apparate and disaparte them into Hogsmade. I shall see you both later this morning." As Lucius left via floo powder the room was left in a stunned silence.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: I do not own any of the characters that you recognize. Although I wouldn't mind having Snape all to myself. Oh well, one can always dream, can't they? Well enjoy, and as always REVIEW! The next chapter will be delayed a little bit. Happy Labor Day! **

**Chapter Five: A Most Devoted Wife**

If you leap awake  
In the mirror of a bad dream  
And for a fraction of a second  
You can't remember where you are  
Just open your window  
And follow your memory upstream  
To the meadow in the mountain  
Where we counted every falling star

I believe a light that shines on you  
Will shine on you forever  
And though I cant guarantee  
There's nothing scary hiding under your bed  
I'm gonna stand guard like a postcard  
At the Golden Retriever  
And never leave till I leave you  
With a sweet dream in your bed

Chorus:  
I'm gonna watch you shine  
Gonna watch you grow  
Gonna paint a sign  
So you'll always know  
As long as one and one is two wooo  
There could never be a father who loved  
His daughter more than I love you

Trust your intuition  
It's just like goin fishin'  
You cast your line and hope you get a bite  
You don't need to waste your time  
Worryin' about the market place  
Trying to help the human race  
Strugglin to survive its harshest hour

Long after Lucius had left there was still silence. Severus sat there waiting to break the silence, but instead he let Hermione sit there and think everything through. Finally she spoke;

"Well Severus, it appears as if we are going to be married."

Again there was silence for he did not know what to say to that.

"Well Hermione, if it makes matters any more comforting, I am not disappointed in my choice."

"Nor I, I just can't help but wonder how we are going to cope with a marriage and a newborn between work and school. And what am I supposed to tell Harry?"

"Well you can always tell him the truth." Snape looked at Hermione and began to wonder when he had begun to care for the young woman with bushy hair and honey brown eyes. He decided that he had also better get things rolling. "We will figure that out together. Now, lets go inform Albus of our plans, and find a way to contact your parents and my brother.

555

"It has been done my Lord."

"The Wedding?"

"It is to take place tomorrow night."

"And she will marry Weasly?"

"Actually my Lord, that's the problem…"

"Problem! We shouldn't have a problem!"

"That's the thing my lord, Severus was there; because of the handcuffs, and he insisted that he be the one to marry her."

"You fool! Do you actually think that once Severus makes them his family that he will let us anywhere near them? I will never be able to get anywhere near your daughter or the brat. You know I have to kill your daughter to obtain my full powers! And as for the mud blood, she would make a fine Queen. But it is all ruined, thanks to you! CRUCIO!"

&&&

"Are you sure you want to do this Hermione? Do you realize what you are about to do?" As Dumbledore said this he did not have the normal twinkle in his eyes.

"I am certain Professor, I love Severus tremendously, and I feel that he would be a wonderful father to my child." Hermione gave Snape a sideways look. They had decided to go against their original plan. Instead of Esperanza being an adopted daughter they decided that she would be Hermione's biological daughter. They to Dumbledore that she had been raped my a muggle at the beginning of the summer, her and Severus would simple have to fake a premature pregnancy. They would also have to inform Lucius about the change of plans immediately. The only thing that would be a problem would be that their proclamations of love were real.

"Very well, the wedding will take place tomorrow night at the Lake." Dumbledore began to work on some paperwork while he sucked on a lemon drop. Severus looked at Hermione then back at Dumbledore. He cleared his throat and Albus looked up. "Sir, what about the handcuffs'?"

"They will be removed when you confess your love for one another, and it is true. Until then they will stay on." Albus turned back to his paperwork.

"Also sir, I was hoping that Hermione and I might have tomorrow off so that we may get some shopping done, and inform her parents and my brother of the marriage so that they might attend. And I was going to reassign Mr. Malfoy a detention with Filch instead of myself." Hermione looked apprehensively at Dumbledore, waiting, hoping that he would say no.

"Of course. I shall sub. For you myself."

Hermione and Severus slowly stood up and left his office.

555

"YOU'RE WHAT!"

"RONALD WEASLY! Please keep your voice down. There's going to be enough rumors going around as it is." Hermione looked at Ron reproachfully. She felt horrible. It was obvious that he had cared for her deeply for her.

"Why are you doing this to yourself Hermione? Why are you marrying this snake? Don't you love me at all? I can take care of you and the baby; it's not as if I don't have enough money."

"Mr. Potter! I will remind you that I am still in this room and I do have ears."

"I have already told you why Harry. I love him, and he will be the best father that this child could have." With that Hermione and Severus left the room in a billow of black robes leaving a dumbfounded Harry and Ron sitting in front of the fire. What they did not notice that Hermione was trying to hide her tears for she knew that she had just lost two of her best friends, and her boyfriend; although she could not blame them for hating her. She would hate her two if she were in there shoes.

555

As they entered Severus' chambers Hermione finally broke down.

"I don't know if I can do this Severus. Did you see the way they looked at me? It was like they didn't even know me. How am I going to tell my parents?" As Hermione cried

Severus pulled her into a fierce hug. "You can do this. You can do is with the knowledge that I love you tremendously Hermione Granger, and together we can get through anything."

&&&

Hermione and Severus awoke at four the next morning. Hermione was dressed in her muggle attire while Severus was dressed in silver and green robes. Hermione was going to change into a strapless, floor length red dress after they visited her parents. Last night Severus also decided to give her an engagement ring. It was an emerald in a marquee cut with a diamond snake wrapped around it and the Gryffindor Lion was imprinted in the middle of the emerald. They made there way to her parents house after apparating from Hogsmade to Paris. They finally arrived at her door. Hermione looked at Severus.

"You ready?"

"If you are."

&&&

At the sound of the knock Eliza Jane and Paul, Hermione's parents opened the door.

"Hermione! What an unexpected visit. I hope that you got kicked out of the idiotic school of yours." Paul growled as he led them into the drawing room.

Hermione could feel Severus tense beside her. She was mortified. She gave him an apprehensive glance before she answered her father.

"Actually no, that's what I've come to tell you…"

"Oh, well. One can always hope can't they? If you're not in trouble why is one of your teachers here with you?" He cast a knowing glance at Severus.

As Hermione looked at her father she could sense his anger coming on. What would Severus do when he found out about her past? She looked at her mother who sat in the corner of the drawing room, completely forgotten.

"Well answer me girl!" Hermione noticed that her father voice was escalating, not a good sign.

"Well you see father…" Hermione glanced at Severus who was quickly losing his patience. Hermione could not blame him for being angry at her as well. She had given him no warning as to what her home life was like.

"Well what? Answer me girl!

"Severus and I are going to be married." Hermione blurted out in one breath. Her breath of relief was followed by a deathly silence.

"When?" The question was growled.

Hermione looked at her hands in her lap and played with her ring. Waiting for the blow that would eventually come. For the first time Severus spoke and surprised her by taking her hand in his own ."Tonight Sir, and Hermione would love for you to attend."

"Tonight! What did you do? Get yourself knocked up!" somewhere in the middle of his outrage, Paul had gotten to his feet and was standing in front of Hermione who was quivering in fear. Hermione closed her eyes as he raised the back of his hand and waited for the impact of the blow. But instead of the pain she heard the screaming and cracking of bones. She opened her eyes to see Severus standing in front of her with her father's fist in his hand.

"Let go of my hand you fucking bastard!"

"You will never again lay a hand, a finger on Hermione again, is that clear?" Severus got no answer, just whimpering so he squeezed harder. "IS THAT CLEAR?" He got a faint 'yes' out of the bastard that Hermione called a father before he collapsed on the floor in a dead faint. Severus turned to Hermione who was still sitting in the chair now crying. She started mumbling to her mother. "I'm so sorry mother, I should have told you." She was mumbling in between sobs. "I am pregnant, but it's not Severus'. He's marrying me to protect me and because I love him. Still her mother did not move, she sat there in the chair staring at her husband on the floor. "Mother, please listen to me.."

"Shh. Hemrione, It's time to go." Severus took her in his arms and led her towards the door.

"My wedding dress and jewelry are in the trunk at the foot of my bed. Just take the whole trunk, it was meant for you anyways." Severus and Hermione smiled at Eliza Jane as she went to clean up her husband. A most devoted wife.


	6. Chapter 6

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

**A.N: This is a short chapter but it will take a little longer for me to update. A WARNING TO ALL! THIS CHAPTER IS GRAPHIC. Anyways, on a lighter note, the song from the last chapter was from the Wild Thornberries movie. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters that are recognized. Please enjoy and Please, Please, REVIEW. Hugs and Kisses…LaSpirit. **

Chapter Six: A Most Interesting Introduction

After they had left her parents house Severus had taken Hermione to a Café up the street. Hermione had insisted that she did not want anything to drink but Severus ordered her a Caramel coffee, and himself a black coffee. Now as they sat in the darkness there was complete silence. He finally ventured into the depths and decided to speak.

"Hermione?" She looked up from her hands and stared into his eyes for the first time since they left her parents. "How long has this been going on?" She quickly looked back at her hands, wanting to speak but she just couldn't will herself to do it. There was silence again. "Hermione if we are going to be married I need to know everything.."

"I can't tell you! You will be so ashamed of me, you probably will never want to speak to me again!" Even though that outburst had been whispered at had shaken the entire room. Thankfully the only other person in the café was the waitress, she gave them a curious glance but then continued about her work.

Severus reached across the table to touch her cheek but Hermione had recoiled from his touch. He realized for the first time how much pain she was truly in. Damn that bastard! How could Albus have overlooked this? "Hermione, please just tell me the truth, I want to know everything about you, the good, the bad, and the ugly pieces of your life; I will love them all because I love you." A single tear slid down Hermione's face and landed in her coffee. She slowly began to tell her tale but it was in a hushed whisper, Severus had to lean over the table to hear her.

"It was the summer that I turned six, even though I was young I remember everything. My father, Eric Miller, had died a few months before. The doctors said that it was a heart attack, I don't know if I believe that anymore. Well the summer that I turned six my mother brought home a man. As the days grew on they got closer. He would take us out to lunch or out to the zoo. Sometimes I would see him smack mommy, but the only thought that would have crossed my mind was, 'oh, she did something bad.' I guess that that would go through any child's head. Well at dinner and the times he would take us to lunch I would sit on his left and mommy on his right." There was a pause as Hermione looked at Severus and took a deep breath, willing herself to go on, she had gotten this far. "As he was talking to mommy he would reach his hand over and place it on my leg, he would move it up farther and farther. If I tried to squirm in protest, he would squeeze my leg to where it felt like my thigh was going to break, I gave in every time. As his hand got farther and farther up, he slowly entered me, first one, finger and then some more. Each night it would be the same thing, until one night when mommy was at work and he was babysitting me he came into the bedroom. I would try and scream but his hand would cover my mouth and I would be helpless." As Hermione was speaking, Severus had noticed that she had gone into a sort of trance, she was looking at him but her eyes never blinked and it was as if she was staring through him at something, not at him, she did not move, but just continued to speak. "He would strip me of my clothes and then his fingers would enter me slowly followed by his manhood, I was crying the whole time. When he was done he would wipe me clean and then he would dress me, he would tell me not to tell mother anything because he loved me to much and he didn't want to lose me. I never told her. He would come in almost every night until it became a sort of ritual, if I refused and tried to struggle he would hit me until I succumbed to him. Not to long after that he and my mother got married. From then on that's the way it has always been. He comes into my room every night when I am not at school. If mother and I anger him, he beats us to awareness. When I started school I learned to conceal the marks, and then I heard of Harry's home life and mine seamed like heaven compared to his." She finally stopped and came back to reality. Severus looked at her and his face was purple from rage. How could anyone treat a child that way. He finally spoke.

"Damn Potter's home life, that gives you no reason to be ashamed Hermione. None of this is your fault. Everyone knows that Potter's home life is miserable because he practically flaunts it in front of their faces. You have nothing to be ashamed of Hermione; your step-father did this to you, not you. I care for you to much; I could never be ashamed of you!" Severus got out of his side of the booth and sat nest to her. Hermione's body began to shake with the sobs. He pulled her close and just held her, wanting her pain to go away but knowing that that would take time. She went still in his arms and finally ceased her sobbing. She looked up at him. "I am going to go and change now and then we can go to your brothers." As she got out of the booth Severus watched her make her way to the bathroom, then he wrote a note to his brother, warning him to be careful with the way he acted around her. Sometimes his brother could be a little abrupt without meaning to. Severus looked up just as she was coming out of the bathroom. The sight of her took his breath away.

Return to Top


	7. Chapter 7

Story Alert! The Chapters have been changed a little so re read and let me know what you think. Next Chapter should be up soon. Here is a random question. For English class I have to do a 15-20 page research paper on ANY topic. Does anyone have any ideas? They would be greatly appreciated. The ideas I have so far is the theory of Armageddon and The separation of The Church and State. So give me your thoughts please. Have a great week!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey Everyone! The Story changed a little bit but I hope that you like it. I came up with the name Esperanza in my sleep and I liked it so much better than Lucia. Well here is the next chapter. I can't believe that your Senior Year is so stressing! Well at least I got my college aps. Out of the way, and I am already accepted to my first choice college, Yeah me! Wow, just needed to vent a little, but without further ado, the next chapter. Please Review! And a huge thanks to those who have already reviewed. Trust me, the reviews are a major inspiration. For those of you who are reading my other stories a new chapter of the Magical Rose of Erised should be up within the next two weeks. Well Enjoy! **_

Chapter Seven: A Brotherly Encounter

_Previously; Hermione told her life story to Severus, she went in to change and the site of her took his breath away. _

Hermione was wearing a ruby, floor length, strapless dress that fit her figure perfectly. Her hair was done up in soft curls that was pinned up with a ruby heart pendant. She was wearing a silver, snowflake locket, and her engagement ring. She walked over to the table.

Severus stood up and grabbed her black shawl, which hung beautifully over her shoulders. "Shall we?" He asked while escorting her to the door.

Hermione felt extremely elegent as she walked through the simple café all dressed up. She shivered involuntarily and Severus must have seen it for he grabbed her hand and gently squeezed, reassuring her. As they made their way out the door, she finally spoke. "So Severus, You have yet to tell me anything about your brother. Where he live, what he looks like, his name?" She gave him a questioning look. She felt him tense, and inhale briefly before speeking.

"Bill and I have never really gotten along, until resently. He looks like me except for a better version. And he lives in Greece. Are you ready to apparate?" He asked taking her other hand as they entered a dark ally way. As Hermione leaned into him she wondered how anyone could be better looking then Severus. She got her answer moments later as Severus rang the doorbell to a simple cottage by the beach.

The man that opened the door was a little bit shorter than Severus, he had a little bit more muscle to his body, and he and intense, sharp, green eyes. Severus felt her recoil a little at the look Bill was giving her. He wanted nothing more than to slap some sense into his brother right now, but he did just the opposite, he was polite. "How are you brother? From your reaction I take it that you did not get my owl. This is my fiancé, Hermione Granger." He gave his brother a warning look as he said the word fiancé. His brothers appearance changed instantly. He stood taller as he spoke, "A pleasure Miss Granger. Severus, you have chosen well. Won't you come in? I just put on some tea; I can also warm up some coffee if that is what you prefer." He left the front door ajar and beckoned for them to follow him into the kitchen.

Hermione noticed that the kitchen was quaint and a lot like Mrs. Weasley's kitchen, though with a little less clutter. Suddenly Bill offered them a seat at the table. Hermione would have liked to have been less apprehensive around men but she couldn't help it, she still jumped a little when Severus touched her. She couldn't even face the fact the she was going to have to shake hands with him later. Just as they were sitting down a black owl flew into the kitchen, Bill opened it and read it, his expression changing a little, but he said nothing. He stuffed the owl into his pocket. As he went to pour the tea he spoke softly, "So, Miss Granger, have you two decided on a wedding date?" He placed the tea in front of them and sat down himself.

"Please, call me Hermione. That is why we came here Bill, may I call you Bill? See, the wedding is going to take place tonight, at Hogwarts. We were hoping that you would attend, and stand up with Severus." Hermione looked back down at her tea, nervously awaiting the answer.

"Of course Hermione, nothing would make me happier. But, may I inquire as to why the wedding is so soon? I mean, I didn't even know that Severus had a girlfriend." He looked up from sipping his tea and he noticed that both of his guests were blushing furiously.

"Well Bill, it seems that you are going to be an Uncle within the next month or so. We have known for a while, but with everything that is going on with the Dark Lord we decided to conceal it. It would have only caused harm to Hermione and the child if he happened to find out before now." Severus glanced at his brother. He could tell that his brother knew that eh was lying but he had to continue with this charade as long as possible, if it meant keeping Hermione and Esperanza safe.

"Well brother, I always knew that you where the 'happy' sort, but to do that to this young women is quite unexpected." Bill eyed them sharply, he was not disappointed in his brother for his brother had chosen well, he simply wanted to know what was going on.

"Bill I know that you are not entirely happy with us right now, but Severus and I love eachother, and it was bound to happen sooner or later, it just happened sooner." Hermione looked at Bill timidly, she didn't want Severus to be disgraced in front of his family, even if it did mean helping Lucius and her.

" I can tell that it would Hermione, and I get tell that you will make a great sister-in-law, husband, and mother. Now, you two must have a lot to do within the next few hours, and I have to find something to wear, so you best be getting along. It was a pleasure getting to meet you Hermione, welcome to this family." He gave them each a hug and showed them to the door. He didn't mean to be rude, but they had stuff that they had to do, and he had a gift that he needed to prepare.

**A.N: I know, that this isn't that great of a chapter at that it is really short, but bare with me please, I haven't written anything other than school papers in a while. I hope to get the next chapter up soon, but with school and work, who knows? **


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N: Sorry that it took so long to update everyone. I have just been so busy. Got myself a boyfriend, had my family disown**** me****, my grandfather passed away…you know, the usual. Anyways, here is another chapter. Please review and enjoy. As always, I do not own the characters, they belong to ****the oh**** so fabulous J.K Rowling. Enjoy.**

**A Perfect Night:**

**When Hermione and Severus got back to the castle, they sat down on the bed for a while and tried to relax. Severus finally was the one to speak;**

**"You know ****Hermione,**** we started out this week hating each other, and now look at what we are doing. You know whenever I had class, I would loom over the students loathing all of them for the love that they had. It didn't matter who it came from, whether it was there family, or friends, I still hated them for it. ****And then I saw you being loved by Potter, I never understood until now why I hated it so much. I have loved you all this ****time,**** I just didn't know how to express it. Hermione, I know we are already en****gaged, but you never received a proper ****proposel****. Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me. I love you with every fiber of my being. I don't think that I could live without you in my life, and if I did, it would be a very miserable existence." Severus stared up at her, hoping, waiting for her answer to come.**

**Everything in Hermione wanted to scream yes, she tried to. Her mouth just wouldn't move. Something was stopping her. Tears were springing to her eyes because of the struggle. Her heart ached, and she felt like she was going to vomit. She was in a cold sweat and shaking. He was looking at her with those warm black eyes, and she couldn't answer him. **

**The next thing Hermione saw was the ****celieng**** of her bedroom. She was covered in sweat and the sheets were sticking to her. She looked around her, but there was no Severus, and there ****was no handcuffs****. She looked down at her ring finger and there was no ring. As she looked out the window, Hermione noticed that it was the early hours of the morning, with the sun just now peeking over the horizon. Had it all really been a dream?**

**A.N: SO EVERYONE, WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THAT LITTLE TWIST? WILL YOU KEEP ON READING TO FIND OUT IF THE POTIONS ****MASTER,**** AND HIS WITCH WILL END UP TOGETHER, OR WILL YOU GIVE UP ON ME? AM I REALLY THAT BAD OF A WRITER? WELL, YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO. READ AND REVIEW. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP TOMORROW. ENJOY! BUT, READ ON, I DARE YOU…**


End file.
